Tears of an Angel
by LadyInBlueConverse
Summary: Damon looks after Elena. Set after Season 3. 100% Delena. Fluff.


Tears of an Angel

_Songfic/Oneshot_

* * *

_Song: Tears of an Angel by Ryan Dan_

_Song is in Italics.  
_

_A/N: Set after Elena becomes a vampire. My first Vampire Diaries fic so please be nice. _

_100% Delena so I would suggest that you don't read if this upsets you. _

_Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

_Cover my eyes,_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

The first thing he was when he entered the room was her face, smeared with blood and tears. Speeding over to her and crouching before her sobbing form, his hands made their way to her face in a vain attempt at wiping the blood that coated it away. She raised her eyes to his, the brown eyes he had loved for so long and in them he saw her pain, her fear and possibly worst of all, the hatred, the hate for what she had become and what she had done.

"I'm am monster" she whispered, her voice breaking.

Closing his eyes briefly, he turned his head and looked at the dead girl on the floor behind him, her blood smeared across the floor to where he was kneeling. He felt Elena's shaking hand grip his arm tightly and he turned his eyes away from the girl's dead form to the broken new vampire before him. She looked down from his face in shame and for a moment he wondered why, and then he realised why she had called him and not her precious Stefan.

She thought that he would be ashamed of her for losing control, for drinking human blood; she thought he'd be like Stefan. He had been so keen to get her on animal blood straight away, to stop her from becoming what he had become; a ripper. Stefan was wrong. He'd ran from what he had become, Lexi had tried to stop him being a ripper and in turn he had become an idiot, for the longer he refused human blood; the more it would call out to him and the more he would return to his ripper ways.

In that moment he knew what he had to do; he'd teach her everything he knew about controlling the urges. Stefan would in his good intentions lead her to the path of losing control and he doubted that after she had killed lots of people she would ever be the same Elena he had come to know and love.

"You are not a monster Elena. You are an angel. My angel" he whispered, the last part he had lowered his voice, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't human anymore, and that she would hear everything but she said nothing, not telling him how his words had made her heart feel so much lighter, that she believed she'd made the wrong choice.

She loved Stefan, was willing to spend her whole life with him by her side until the day she died but when she had become a vampire, she realised that although she loved him, for eternity; his love wasn't enough. His love was kind and caring but she needed a love that consumed her. She wanted passion, danger and adventure and after reliving her first meeting with Damon, she realised that he was the one that she needed for eternity. He was the one that consumed her.

Burying her face into his neck, she heard him sign before sliding his hands under her legs and lifting her. He'd deal with the dead girl later; right now Elena needed him. Speeding them to the boarding house, he breathed easier when he realised Stefan wasn't home. Carrying her up the stairs, he kicked his door open gently with his foot and then proceeded to take her to his bathroom. Setting her form on the counter, he grabbed a washcloth and wet it before gently taking her face in his hands and wiping the blood away. His gentle touches made more tears leave her eyes and strengthened her sadness at the pain she had caused him.

"I'm leaving in the next few days." He murmured, his eyes not meeting hers.

_It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky_

His words made her insides turn cold.

"No." She whispered her voice barely audible, she felt like she would fall apart.

His eyes rose to hers, she could see the pain and the misery and a guilt welled inside of her, she'd done this. She'd put that look on his beautiful face. He washed the cloth, the red stained water staining his white sink and then began to wipe the blood off of her hands.

"Why Damon?" she breathed, her throat felt strange, as though she was being choked.

"Stefan and I agreed that whoever you didn't choose would leave town. You chose him so I'm going to stand by that promise" he said, his voice catching slightly as he remembered the agony of her rejection, why was it always Stefan, was he that unlovable?

"I don't want you to go, Stefan doesn't understand me like you do" her voice was becoming more choked by the minute and she lifted her now clean hands to his face, stroking her fingers down the smooth skin of his cheeks and smiling inwardly at the slight shiver that passed through him at the contact.

"I was wrong." She gasped, tears finally making their way down her face. His eyes widened slightly and filled with a hope that she could not for the life of her extinguish. Pulling him between the space of her legs and leaning forward, she slid her lips over his, she felt his hands grip her back as she slid her arms around his neck, her fingers gently running through the hair at the nape of his neck. The kiss was not passionate or possessive, it was a kiss to show each other that they were both loved and that no matter what they would have each other. Pulling away from his mouth, she buried her face into his neck and smiled slightly as he gripped under her thighs, wrapping her around him and carrying her into his room. Pulling back the covers with one hand, the other supporting Elena, he gentle laid her down onto the soft sheets. She crawled further into the bed making room for him and when he laid his body down next to her, she shuffled towards him and proceeded to wrap herself around him. They both held each other impossibly tight, so tight that if they were human they'd both be bruised and after a while he felt her body beginning to shake. Pressing his nose into her hair, he murmured words in Italian, words he had not spoken to anyone in a long time, it was too painful to whisper them usually, and they always brought back to him the face of his mother. She probably didn't understand the words but they seemed to comfort her and her silent sobs eased and her face relaxed.

"I love you" she murmured, she voice laced with sleep, so much so that he doubted she knew the difference between dreams and reality. Pressing a kiss onto her forehead and breathing in the smell of her shampoo, he felt his own eyes closing and smiled slightly.

"I love you, my angel. I will never leave you." He whispered and he smiled slightly as he watched her body relax more, her fingers on his shirt loosening and he realised with sorrow that she had been terrified that he would leave and after tonight he knew that he would have been a fool to think he could. She consumed him and no matter how long their eternity was, he'd never leave her, never let her be unhappy and not once ever let her feel unloved.

_Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel,So hold on_  
_Be strong_  
_Everyday on we'll go_  
_I'm here, don't you fear_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
